Double meme
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: We got bored...Mature for violence blood and gore...


describe your self

M.I'm a self proclaimed idiot with no aspiration of anything!How about you?

s. kinda retarded, don't know math, anime/yaoi lover, loving type.

see :] Now...Let's try with something more interesting...Describe your partner [Try to be nice]

only r*tard who can actually get me to work...

in between.

's nice...Now tell us, what do you like to write the most?

,yaoi,het,romance,and angst...

love stories.

's very cool!And now tell us what you like about your partners writing style the most? Try to find something please XD

M...She's descriptive

she keeps the epic retardedness in it,& makes the reader want to read more.

, we see.. now try to reproduce a scene from your partner's story you like the most?You don't have to re-do the hole thing of-course xD even a quick drabble is fine![ give him/her a lesson of goodness V_V]

M."Where am I..?" Was her first words when she awoke. She looks around, but sees nothing but darkness. Thats all she sees..is the dark. Its night, but there's no moon in sight. She's scared. She doesn't want to be alone. So she cries. She wants to know why. Why is she all alone? Alone in the darkness? She has yet to even figure out, she's not fully alone.[Copy and pasted]

family all died, everyone of them. His sister, standing right beside him,today even. Was dead. She'd died that night. She lost her life. He'd stabbed her. But here she was looking at him, that same maniac smile she always wore. But her eyes, they were a mixture of blue and black going into a swirl and joining into a light gray in the middle to make her pupils, were dim with emptiness. "Welcome home, Diana" he said walking up to the former princess and throwing his arms around her felt the cold of her skin and shuddered from the touch of death. But continued to hug his only remaining family.

job!Now... you two do a very quick writing trade right now![but first decide what to write of course!Send eachother a message,maybe]

M.I watched, almost with a ping of sympathy as the boy cried and begged for his I'd remembered all the shit he'd put me through.I smirked and chuckled as I sliced his vein and watched him bleed to death gasoline and gunpowder spread on the ground through out the building.I looked behind me and took one last look at the bloody and mangled at my own little wonderland. I started to walk out of the I was at a safe enough distance I threw the match, watching the blaze of a hundred souls and live I'd taken that day. Smiling at the distruction as i walked away, just another maniacally smiling ace in the crowd.

stood there in the rain , just now realizing what she had done. She watched the blood drip down from his face. The one person who had truly accepted her, the one who person who truly cared for her, the one who truly loved her, like no one else, and she killed him. He now lays there on the cold ground, in a puddle of his own blood, lifeless. "W-why did I do this?" She ran to his lifeless body, she picked him up and layed him head on her lap. "Kitoke, I'm so sorry! I-I'm sorry! Please come back!...Please!" She cried and cried for him to come back. But she knew it was too late. She sat there, crying over his lifeless body.

now...here goes the interestion part...write a scene with a random character, the one you like the most, your OC, everything xD, from any manga/anime/movie/cartoon etc...in a "kissing pose" and of course, do not tell your partner who your writing will see what comes out =D *evil laugh* RANDOM CRACK PAIRING GENERATOR,HELL YEAH!

was blindfolded, and being pushed around the building."Um, Mina are you sure this is okay?""Kizumi, you have nothing to worry about trust me!"The demonic angel reassured he still had the sinking feeling as he leaned into kiss the to god it was Sora.

blindfolded her old friend Zero Kanai, and she lead him where she was suppose to meet up with her best bud Minako. Both her and Minako both decided to be little devils. They kept pushing there friends until actually Zero and the other colided with the other, making them kiss. Zero quickly backed away. "Sasuko, that better have been Kazuki!" "Emm...Sure, why not."

on you're almost over with this meme xD now...D3At]-[ Not3 TIME =D Write 3 thing you would like to ELIMINATE from the world!*Light Yagami's evil laugh*

M.1. , and all things relating to it...

S.1: The anti KKK! 2: The one who disobey Clucky's orders! 3: To kill the all the bitchez!

, you did it!:DDDDDD And now...tag a friend and your partner will tag one too, and those two poor guys will have to go through this! =D We hope you enjoyed! ^^ See ya!

, Dylan, Damian, Cody[though i know those lazy asses won't  
>do it...]<p>

S. already messaged all the people i tagged...


End file.
